


Bottom!Marco Week 2015

by Bittodeath



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bottom!Marco Week 2015, prompts were:<br/>1 - Keept it quiet (JeanMarco)<br/>2 - In the Kitchen (JeanMarco) - AU Victorian Era.<br/>3 - Give and take (JeanMarco)<br/>4 - Worship (EreMarco)<br/>5 - Masquerade (JeanMarco) - AU Victorian Era.<br/>6 - Strap on (JeanMarco)<br/>7 - Lazy Sunday (EreMarcoJean)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Half of Me

“Je-“

A hand covered Marco’s mouth and he choked. He could feel a hot breath against his hear, and he shivered.

“It’s me, Marco, it’s me.”

He breathed out slowly and looked up his shoulder. Jean was leaning against the wall, his hands holding tight onto Marco, his heart pounding. He was afraid. Marco was, too. He slowly turned, attentive not to make a sound, and buried his freckled face into his shoulder.

“It’s okay, Marco. It’s okay. We’ll make it alive.”

Jean’s voice was barely audible, and Marco nodded. He felt tears heating up his eyes, and tried hard to hold them. His vision was blurry, all he could see was his comrades getting devoured by Titans. They were defenceless. His knees trembled, and Jean tightened his grip upon his waist, clutching his 3D gear with his finger, digging them into his flesh. It was painful, but at least, his mind got clearer.

He finally looked up and met Jean’s stare. His beautiful amber eyes shot right to his soul. Jean kindly held his chin and pushed his lips onto his. For a second, Marco panicked and didn’t know how to react, so he froze. Jean pressed his lips harder and a moan escaped his throat as Jean’s tongue invaded his mouth.

“Keep it quiet, Marco”, murmured Jean before kissing him again.

He then pushed him away and ventured to the edge of the wall: the Titan was still there, chewing on the lower half of a body, blood dripping from his mouth and onto his chin. Horror filled Jean’s eyes and he backed behind the wall. Marco had slide to the roof, trembling. Jean knelt by his side and held out a hand, softly stroking his cheek.

He wanted him to be safe. He grabbed him by his collar and forced his way to his lips, violent and greedy. Why couldn’t he be safe behind Wall Sina, as he ought to be? Why did the Titans make their way into Trost like this?

“Marco, are you ready? When I say so, we set off, okay?”  
“I- I can’t, Jean”, answered Marco as he slipped a hand to his gas cartridge to knock over it.

Jean brutally seized his hand and squeezed his wrist, preventing him of making any sound that would draw the Titan’s attention.

“You are short on gas?” he asked coldly.  
“Y-Yes. I was about to call for your help when you came.”  
“I will always be there for you.”

Jean closed his eyes for a second, then re-opened them and stared at him.

“When I’ll tell you, you will go as fast as possible and make it back to the Wall, okay? I promise you, you will make it back alive.”  
“But Jean…”  
“That was not a suggestion, Marco. You do as I say.”

Jean had taken out his own cartridges and put them into Marco’s equipment. Marco was shaking, and Jean grabbed his face and stared at him.

“It will be okay. Just do as I say and go to the Wall. You won’t die here, not now that Humanity had had its first victory over Titans.”  
“But you…”  
“I will be alright. Don’t worry for me, I’m a survivor, am I not? I will make it back at nightfall.”  
“You will?”  
“Yeah. I will hide in a house and wait ‘til nightfall.”  
“Be careful.”  
“I will. And when I get back, I will kiss you all over and make you moan my name”, said Jean with a devilish smile.

Marco blushed, but kissed him nonetheless. Jean stroked his black hair with a smile and then got back to see the Titan. He swallowed his tears. He knew perfectly what would happen, and he was sure Marco knew it too. He looked back at him and yelled at the top of his lungs:

“NOW, MARCO!”

Marco set off as Jean leaped onto the roof, in front of the Titan. He moved quickly and jabbed his blade into his arm, before he could have try to grab Marco as he passed before him.

“LOOK AT ME, TITAN!” Jean roared. “I am you adversary!”

The Titan howled and looked at the bug near his arm. Jean kept on yelling insults as the Titan closed his fist on him, as he held him up and brought him to his mouth. Jean looked at Marco and had a glimpse of his look of sheer horror as he understood what Jean had done for him.

“JEAN!” he couldn’t help but scream as the Titan’s jaw closed onto Jean.

Jean’s upper half slowly fell to the ground, and Marco kept on going, tears blurring his vision. He got to the Wall and collapsed on top of it.

_“Marco, can you promise me you will keep it quiet?”_  
“I will, Jean. I promise.”  
“I love you.”


	2. Should Have Stayed in Bed

Marco sighed, tossed the quilt away and got up. It was no use, he couldn’t sleep. At least he could go have a glass of water, perhaps it would calm him. He silently put on his pants and got out of the domestic aisle, attentive not to wake up the others. Though Bertholdt was sound asleep, it was not the same with Reiner nor Conny. He went downstairs to the kitchen, Sasha was very strict about it: no one was to enter _her_ kitchen. He was risking his life for a mere glass of water.

Nonetheless, he lit up a candle and put it on a table, searching for the bottle of fresh water. He found it well hidden behind oil and wine. Of course, water was not the safest thing you could drink, _but no one would see it, right?_ he thought as he poured water into a bowl. He drank it quietly, enjoying the feeling, and breathed out.

“What are you doing here, Marco?”

He jumped at the sound, let go of his glass and grabbed it again with sheer luck. Slowly, he spin on his heels and faced Jean. The young noble was dressed for the night – it meant a long white shirt – and was holding a candle. Marco stiffened and automatically saluted him. He blushed when he realized he was merely wearing pants so thin it was ridiculous, but he didn’t flinch.

“I’m sorry if I’ve disturbed you, Sir”, he said with a bow. “I was just thirsty.”  
“Thirsty?” repeated Jean, raising an eyebrow. “And you drank water?”  
“Y-Yes, Sir.”  
“Pour me a glass of wine”, Jean said abruptly as he sat down on a stool.  
“R-Right now, Sir.”

Marco looked around and searched the bottle Levi used every time he poured wine for Jean. The little butler was strict and no one was to touch the bottles without his permission. _Well, in this house you can’t do anything without asking permission_. Marco tried his best not to mess up this single thing, and put the glass in front of Jean.

The young noble took a gulp, stood up with his glass in hand and grabbed Marco by the arm. He looked at him dead in the eye, took another gulp and, his hand cupping Marco’s cheek, pressed his lips against his.

Out of surprised, Marco tried to scream. Wine poured into his mouth, attacking his tongue, before sliding down his throat. Jean backed down and Marco coughed, surprised by both the strong taste and the unexpected gesture. He looked up at Jean, who was smiling devilishly. He shivered.

Jean held out a hand and Marco froze as his fingertip brushed the corner of his mouth. A single, red drop of wine gleamed on it. Jean took a step forward, grabbed his chin and kissed him deeply. Marco felt a burning heat coming to his cheeks, going down to his stomach and filling him up to his toes.

They parted and he caught a glimpse of the lewd light in Jean’s eyes. His reason told him to back up and to go back to the bedroom. It was not allowed, was it? But Jean licked his lips and leaned forward, nibbling his jaw and his ear. A soft moan came out of Marco’s throat, and Jean smiled.

Suddenly, Marco felt Jean’s hand under his thighs as he held him up and put him on the table. He instinctively held onto Jean’s neck, as the noble slid along his chest, his hot breath making Marco shiver. His soft hands ran onto his body, and stopped on his crotch. Marco couldn’t help but blush, and he pushed on his shoulder.

“S-Sir…”  
“What? What is it, Marco?”  
“You can’t…”  
“I _can’t_?” Jean snorted. “Why can’t I? I’m the master here. I can.”  
“B-But…”  
“Look at me, Marco” said Jean as he held his chin.

Marco looked up and met his amber gaze, shivering under his determination. He quickly turned his head, but couldn’t help his cry when Jean’s hand slid in his pants and started to stroke him. Slowly, he pulled on the cloth until it landed on Marco’s ankles. The wood of the table felt strange against his bare butt, and he moaned as Jean kissed him once more.

“I’ve waited long enough, Marco. I’ve wanted you from the beginning. Will you be mine?” said Jean as he pressed his finger at the tip of Marco’s shaft.  
“Y-Yes Sir”, answered Marco with a moan, not knowing what he was agreeing to, nor what was happening besides the fact that it felt really good.  
“That’s good”, murmured Jean.

Marco bit his lips as he came, letting go of a single cry that Jean muffled with a kiss. The sudden sound of something dropped on the floor startled them and they turned their heads at the same time.

“W-What are you guys doing…”

Jean froze, and Marco became red all over. Standing in the doorway was Eren, his green eyes widened with chock, merely dressed with the same long shirt as Jean. His hair was dishevelled, and he looked so astonished it could have been funny. He put an hand to his forehead, and said:

“Wait, I don’t want to know, in fact. I will go back to bed.”

He picked up the candleholder he had dropped and looked at them.

“But you should not do things like that in here, you know. You will get scolded, Jean. Not that it matters to me or anything.”

They both watched the young noble, Jean’s principal rival and adversary, a suicidal always ready for a fight. They didn’t got along as stepbrothers, but Erwin, their preceptor, was unmovable about the point that they had to work together.

“And one more thing. Jean, if you do it like this, you will hurt him.”

Jean slowly put back Marco’s pants in place, staring at Eren. His mind was blank, and Marco didn’t look any better. They heard a strong pace, and then a voice they all dreaded.

“What the fuck is going on here?”  
“Levi…” whispered their three voices in unison.

_I should have stayed in bed, and I will never set a foot in this kitchen again._


	3. Give It All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NB: Victor is my OC.

Marco dodged the right, but the left hit forcefully his stomach. He collapsed with a death rattle, and tried to look up.

“Get up, now, Bodt! I will not go easy on you because you’re a young recruit. I was told you’re one of the best, so get up and fight!”  
“I… I can’t breathe!”  
“GET UP RIGHT NOW”, yelled the soldier.

Marco slowly got up, his legs trembling. He was exhausted. Since morning he had been training with this young soldier from the Survey Corps, a huge man quite scary who had been requested for this training.

“That’s good. Attack.”  
“N-Now?” Marco said, unsteady.  
“Man, you’d be long dead if we were outside. Attack right now, or I’ll beat you up.”

Marco tightened his fist, took his support and punched him, still shaking. The soldier – Victor, if he were right – stopped him easily and grabbed him by the neck. Slowly, he rose his arm, and Marco’s feet were dangling. Marco grabbed his arm and tried to shake him off, but his forces were decreasing. Slowly, his vision grew black. Victor held him tighter.

Marco suddenly realised that if he didn’t do anything, he was going to die, right here, right now. He gathered all his power and flanged his foot to Victor.

Victor dropped him and collapsed, groaning, holding onto his crotch. He was obviously in pain, still, he looked at him and tried to smile.

“G-Good… Very good… You seem to understand.”  
“Are you mad?! You were going to kill me!”  
“Yes”, answered Victor, “but you’re alive. In this world, if you want to survive, you have to give and to take, no matter what it is. All is an exchange, nothing is free. You understand?”  
“Not really, no. What could you have gained from killing me?” said Marco, panting loudly.  
“Problems, probably. But you have to know this: if you had died back then, you would not survive facing Titans.”

Marco stared at him, then nodded. He understood. It made sense.

“Thanks for the advice”, he said wryly, rubbing his neck which would probably turn red and blue in no time.  
“Well, the kick you gave me was quite painful, I only took revenge”, said Victor with a smile.

Marco looked around and watch Jean as he fought Eren – once more an epic fight that would leave marks on both of their bodies. He suddenly felt a big hand on his shoulder, and Victor leaned toward him.

“With him, that’s the same.”  
“How so?”  
“Give him as much as you take. Take as much as he gives. That the only thing to do when you love someone. Of course, you can give more, or take more, but in the end, it will come back to bite you.”  
“Wha- What the heck are you saying? Are you serious?”  
“Oh please, Marco, don’t play dumb with me, you two are so obvious it is ridiculous.”  
“A-Are we _that_ obvious?”  
“Uh-Uh. Now go, give that Eren guy a good kick and take a reward from your boyfriend. If you dare, that is.”

Marco blushed up to his ears, but he went to Jean and Eren, pushed away the second and stood in front of the first.

“You will give me a reward, won’t you?” he whispered, so low that Jean couldn’t hear him.  
“What’s gotten into you, I was gonna beat the hell out of him!” cried Jean.  
“I took care of the problem, now give me a reward!” shouted Marco.

All gazes turned to him and, realizing he had just said something weird, he blushed and covered his mouth. Jean burst out laughing and grabbed him by the collar.

“I’ll make you feel really good tonight, can’t you wait ‘til then, or do you want it that bad?” he murmured as his lips brushed Marco’s cheeks.  
“A-As long as you give it to me…”  
“Of course.”

Jean pushed him away and smiled. Marco smiled too, and got back to Victor.

“Give and take, that the golden rule”, said the soldier.

_I’d give him my life, if only he’d take it…_


	4. Shiny Amber Eyes

Marco opened his eyes, feeling sluggish. The last thing he remembered was a Titan grabbing him and putting him into its filthy mouth. He had lost conscience – and his last thought had been that he would not regain it. Surprisingly, he was now awake, though still weak. He was a bit dizzy, so he waited a bit longer before trying to sit up. He realised he was lying in a simple hut, made of wood and leaves, something primitive but functional. He searched around him for his 3D gear, most likely damaged by the Titan.

“He’s awake!”  
He jumped at the sudden voice and recognized Reiner. He was looking at him with empty eyes, and Marco froze. Obviously, Reiner was not himself. Bertholdt entered the hut as well and handed him a white cloth. He unfolded it and discovered a short tunic.

“What am I supposed to do with this? Mop the floor?” he asked angrily.  
“You put it on, of course. No one beside the King is supposed to see you naked.”  
“Wha-“  
“Hurry up guys. Marco, put it on, or we’ll do it in your place”, said a cold voice.  
“Annie?”, he asked as his blood leaved his face.  
“ _Now_ , Marco. Don’t you dare make the King wait.”

Her blue eyes were empty too, and when he looked over at Bertholdt, he didn’t see the habitual amorous gaze he casted on her. The three of them were somehow robots, they were not responsible for their actions nor for their words. He grabbed the tunic and, as he was about to undress himself, he realized he was already naked.

_What the hell am I doing here? What’s going on?_

He didn’t say a word and put on the tunic. It did not have any sleeves, and it barely covered the upper part of his thighs. Then, another figure entered the hut.

“Ymir?!” he cried out.

The young girl didn’t say a word and stared at him with the same empty eyes as the others. She then held out a ribbon and tied it upon his hips. He didn’t have the time to think that he felt stupid, that Annie had come closer, holding a necklace made of flowers. A few minutes later, he was wearing the tunic, a flower necklace and a flower crown, and his hands were skilfully tied.

The more things went on, the less he understood what was actually happening. None of it made sense. Annie and Ymir left the hut and he heard two loud thunderclaps. No one moved, and he assumed the weather was just as messed up as he was. Bertholdt and Reiner came to his side and grabbed his arms. They almost dragged him out of the hut, and he opened his eyes as wide as he could when he discovered the unbelievable scenery before him.

Titans were assembled, sitting quietly in the plain where the hut was. Among them was an incredibly hairy Titan – he looked like a monkey, but not the cute type of monkeys, more like the monstrous type. He searched for Annie and Ymir, but they were nowhere to be seen. And, at the centre of the circle of Titans, a stage had been built. On it, there was a huge table covered in fruits of all kind, and there were stairs behind it. They led to what seemed to be a throne. It was human-size, and ridiculously small surrounded by all of these titans.

He looked around – besides the stage and the hut, there was nothing more than Titans, Titans everywhere. It was probably a nightmare. It couldn’t be anything else. Then, a religious silent fell, and he felt the eerie of the moment. A single figure appeared out of the dark, and as it came closer, it disclosed its features. Brown hair hidden under a crown of crystal, green eyes that seemed haggard, a slender but muscular body barely covered with a long, white tunic, Eren looked like some faery creature. Marco gasped as he recognized him, but Eren seemed aloof.

Suddenly, Reiner and Bertholdt seized Marco and put him on the table, in the middle of fruits. Eren climbed the stairs and solemnly sat down on the thrown. Titans started to howl, and it was a terrific sound – morbid and monstrous. Marco focused on the starry sky above him. It was a wonderful night. He closed his eyes and listened closely to the Titans’ cries. There was some kind of beauty in this inhuman sound.

“ _Come_.”

The voice echoed in the night, and he snapped his eyes open. He sat up, Bertholdt and Reiner took out the ropes and he stood up. He had lost control over his body, and the order resound inside of him – something he had to do, there was no other choice. Slowly, step by step, he climbed the stairs to reach Eren, whose emerald gaze pierced him like arrows. He finally arrived to him, and bowed deeply.

“My King”, he heard his own voice say, “your will is my command.”  
“Come”, said Eren in a soft-toned voice.

The King had grabbed his wrist, and he pulled him toward the throne. Marco found himself sitting on his lap, holding on to his neck, as Eren’s lips came closer to his. His reason told him to get away, but something inside of him refused to move. A part of him _wanted_ to kiss him. To be under his total control. To be worthy to be the sacrifice to the young King. He closed his eyes, and let the tremendous power upon his mind overwhelm his consciousness.

“Marco… Marco…”

He felt so far away. So, so far away.

“Marco!”

He couldn’t move. He felt empty. Powerless. What had happen?  
He was in pain. A dull pain, that grew stronger and stronger. He wanted to scream. He couldn’t. Why couldn’t he? Why was he so weak?

“Marco… Is that you, Marco?”

Jean was standing in front of him, a white cloth in front of his face. What was he doing, so early in the morning? And why was the sun so bright? He tried to move. His body wouldn’t respond.

“What happened to you?” said Jean in a sorrowful voice. “Why… Why did you leave me?”

Marco tried to smile.

_Your eyes are so shiny, Jean. Your eyes…_

Slowly, he slipped into the darkness.

_Shiny amber eyes…_


	5. Masks Waltzing Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victorian Era AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part in French is translated in the notes at the end.

Marco saw Levi open the door, as the messenger had knock at the door. Another butler would have smiled with affability, Levi only stared coldly, barely polite. Marco didn’t understand why no one had ever reprimanded him on his rude behaviour. He shrugged his shoulders and resumed mopping the marble floor. A few minutes passed, he finished cleaning the already shining floor of the hall and a sharp voice called.

“Marco, gather everyone. Now.”

He bowed at Levi and ran to the gardens. Reiner and Bertholdt were cutting the hedges, and Conny was watering the flowers. They were all terribly dirty, Levi would get mad.

“Hurry up guys, Levi is gathering everyone in the hall.”

They nodded and dropped everything to clean themselves as fast as possible. Marco spin on his heels and ran toward the kitchen: Sasha was cooking a delicious cake, singing with all her might and terribly wrong. He told her as well, and then hurried to Hanji’s study. She was the tailor here, and her eccentricity was balanced by her perfect work. Then, he got back to the hall: everyone was here, perfectly aligned. In front of them stood Levi, Erwin, and the two young lords of the house, Jean and Eren. Besides Eren stood Mikasa, his cousin and fiancée.

_What’s going on? Are we going to receive the Queen, that there’s such a commotion?_

“Listen carefully everyone: in a fortnight, there will be the Venetian Carnival. Her Ladyship Christa Lenz decided to organize her own Carnival in her mansion. Masters and domestics are invited. Everyone is to be disguised and masked, so that everybody can mingle. Hanji, you will have to make costumes for everyone, I count on your creativity.”

Jean’s voice was firm, and his eyes shone strangely. Eren looked simply bored and Mikasa had blushed, probably imagining some wonderful dress in which she’d look beautiful for Eren.

“You may go, now.”

They dispersed.

Time passed, and before they knew it, the day of the masquerade was there. Marco was the last one to go to Hanji to put on his disguise. He knocked at the door and entered.

“Marco--”, she cried hysterically, “I was waiting for you. Come on, I will dress you up and you will help me back.”  
“S-Sure”, he stuttered.

She closed the door and pushed back a screen, revealing a beautiful dress, made of red silk, and a wig of black, curly hair. Next to it stood the black uniform of a butler.

“You will be beautiful in this, Hanji.”  
“Thank you, my dear. Now come on, undress. And close your eyes, I want you to be surprised”

He did so, and soon afterward, something tightened his torso. _The shirt might be a bit little_. He couldn’t breathe, but he didn’t move. He heard the rattle of clothes that you move, and soon felt the weight of it on his body.

“Hold on, I’m almost finished”, said Hanji.

She pinched his cheeks, and he suddenly felt something flutter on his head. He understood it was a wig – well, after all, the aim was for them not to be recognized. He waited several other minutes, felt that she put on his mask, and he could almost _hear_ her smile.

“You are so—pretty”, Hanji cried out.  
“Handsome, you mean?”  
“No, pretty. You can open your eyes.”

He did so and for a moment, he looked at her, dumbfounded. His reflect in the mirror wasn’t him. It couldn’t be.

“Hanji, how could you even mix up the costumes?” he asked blankly.  
“I didn’t made any mistake, dear. See how pretty you are!”

Indeed, his reflect was. He stood in front of a young girl, with black curly hair and freckles, flushed cheeks and shiny lips, a black feathered mask covering her face from her eyes to her nose. Her shoulders were covered with red silk, and so was her torso imprisoned in a corset. Her dress covered her body from the shoulders to her feet, and underlined the graciousness of her slender body.

“How did you…”  
“I’m skilled, dear, that’s all.”

Hanji handed him a pair of black, silky gloves which made his hands look longer and slender.

“You are a true beauty, dear. Now, my turn.”  
“Hanji wai-“

Hanji hadn’t wait, she had already took of her shirt and her skirt, revealing an androgynous but obviously male body.

“WHA-” cried Marco as he took a step back.

He lost his balance and almost fell: Hanji had grabbed his hand and held him still. He thanked her and stared at her, astonished, as she slowly became a butler.

“Hanji, you’re…”  
“Don’t tell my secret, dear”, she said with a wink.  
“O-Okay…”  
“Now, off we go!”

She grabbed his arm and led him downstairs, where a phaeton was waiting for them. Cars had been requested all around the town, to make sure that for a night, each and every one would be equal. The phaeton let them go as they arrived in front of the mansion. There was no domestics, and the door were left open: inside, it was a debauchery of colours, textures, laughers, music and dances.

Marco opened wide his eyes and, not letting go of Hanji’s arm, he climbed the stairs. The ballroom was crowded, but he immediately saw Lady Lenz, beautiful in her white dress, and her governess, Ymir, who was dressed as a young gentleman. They were talking with two other people, which he did not recognized at first. Then he realized they were Eren and Mikasa, dressed up with colourful kimonos. Mikasa was stunning.

Hanji quickly mingled with the crowd and he soon found himself dancing with a smile of sheer pleasure. He accepted a glass of champagne, and a second. He was drinking his fourth and feeling quite light-headed when he tripped over his dress.

“Maybe I could make use of some fresh air”, he declared to the ladies and gentlemen with whom he was chatting heartily. “I will come back.”

He searched around, a bit unsteady, and finally found a little balcony. The night was fresh, and he shivered as a soft wind caressed his cheeks. He barely heard the music, and flowers were giving off their scent. The night felt magical.

“ Mignonne, allons voir si la rose  
Qui ce matin avait déclose  
Sa robe de pourpre au soleil,  
A point perdu cette vesprée,  
Les plis de sa robe pourprée,  
Et son teint au vôtre pareil.*»

He turned around as the voice recited a French poem. A man stood there, dressed in brown and gold, smiling kindly. He came closer, grabbed Marco’s waist and pulled him against him.

“You look fabulous in the dress I chose for you.”

Then, he lifted up his mask and revealed his face.

“Sir!” said Marco, hastily trying to get away.  
“Come on, it’s a masquerade. Everything is permitted.”

Jean grabbed his chin, lifted his face and planted a kiss on his lips.

“Milady”, he mumbled softly, “may I ask you to dance?”

He held out a hand to Marco, who stared at him. Then, he grabbed the outstretched hand and they started to waltz slowly, on a music they were the only ones to hear.

“I shall spend the night with you, my dear.”  
“S-Sir?” stuttered Marco, his face flushed pure red.  
“I shall make love to you.”  
“ _Sir?_ ”  
“Perhaps you want it right now?”  
“SIR!”  
“Your desires are my orders, dear,” said Jean with a smile.

He put back his mask and lifted up Marco, who looked at him dead in the eye. _On the Carnival, everything is permitted. After all, we are merely masks waltzing together…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweetheart, let’s see if the rose  
> That this morning had open  
> Her crimson dress to the Sun,  
> This evening hasn’t lost  
> The folds of her crimson dress,  
> And her complexion similar to yours.


	6. The Hangar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for bondage.

Marco stared at Jean, who was soaked wet, and burst out into laugher. His joke had worked well – too well, perhaps, because Jean was staring at him with a death promise in his eyes. Upon seeing the face he made, Marco couldn’t help but laugh louder.

“Oh my, Jean, you…”

Jean took a few steps and grabbed him by his collar.

“You’ll regret it, Marco.”  
“Oh I’m really afraid, Jean”, he answered with a wide grin. “I’m so—afraid”, he added as he slowly licked his lips, “can’t you see it?”

Jean’s heart pounded, but he managed to keep on a straight face. He knew perfectly how he would take his revenge – what would make Marco beg for his life.

“Funny, really. How old are you, ten? Luckily it’s warm, or else I’d catch a cold. Now come and help me with my work.”

Marco’s smile vanished and he frowned, fearing he had definitely upset Jean. _Don’t make that face, Marco, or I’ll…_ Jean turned away and bit his lip. He quickly took a look around: they were all busy, and far enough not to hear them. He breathed out and went to the hangar were the damaged 3D gears were being kept before being repaired or destroyed. Marco followed him.

He stopped in the middle of the hangar and switched on the lights before closing the doors. He bolted them and turned to stare at Marco, who had grown incredibly pale. His heart pounded again, as he saw fear gradually taking control of Marco.

Marco looked around, trying not to panic. Obviously, Jean wanted to make him pay for his silly joke. _But it was merely a joke, he is already almost dry_ …

“Come closer, Marco.”

Marco swallowed and took a few steps closer. Jean hadn’t move, but his cheeks were gradually turning red. Suddenly, he grabbed Marco’s crotch under the brown skirt and rubbed it roughly. Marco gasped but retained a moan, and Jean hid an evil smile. He leaned forward and said in his ear:

“I will make you pay”, with a playful tone that sent shivers down Marco’s spine.  
“Jean… Don’t…” murmured Marco as his palm fondled him.

Jean brutally pushed him against a cupboard and, grabbing a damaged 3D gear, strapped it around Marco’s wrists and to the door. He then took a step back and admired his _oeuvre. Beautiful_ , he thought at the sight of Marco tied up and already panting heavily. He came back and undid the straps of Marco’s gear around his thighs, legs and ankles.

He looked up to watch Marco’s burning cheeks, his half-open lips trembling and begging for his kisses. He stepped closer and nibbled his ear: Marco held on a moan, so excited that his cock was grinding against Jean’s belly. The young soldier smiled and slid his hands to Marco’s wrists, pushing him against the cupboard as he kissed him deeply, tasting him with delight.

Slowly, he slid down his hands and unbuttoned his pants, before pushing them down, along with his underwear. He finally took them off and put them on a large wooden box next to him. Marco was shivering from head to toe, and Jean slowly stroked his inner thigh, pressing a kiss on his lips. Then, he strapped his 3D gear back on his naked lower body, admiring how the skin bent under the leather.

“Now, what _shall_ I do to you?”  
“P-Please, Jean…”  
“I won’t hear a thing, Marco”, he said in a hushed voice. “You’ve been a very _bad_ boy”, he added as he stepped closer and pinched his nipples through his shirt. “Now, show me how dirty you can be.”

Saying so, he started to stroke his cock, sliding lower and pressing his fingertips against his balls. Marco let out a moan and the straps rattled against the cupboard. Jean kneeled and, smiling devilishly, licked the tip as his hand pressed against his thigh. Marco moaned louder, his muscles tensing as he leaned his head against the door. Jean lifted him up, Marco’s thighs resting on his shoulders, and pressed a kiss on him.

Marco suddenly arched his back with a cry, as Jean’s tongue and finger caressed his butthole. Jean looked up with a smile.

“Oh, you like it here? See, you’re already leaking”, he said as he poked his throbbing dick.  
“Please, Jean…”  
“What?”  
“Hurry!”

Jean shook his head, but his finger entered him smoothly. Marco was now panting heavily, digging his fingernails in his palms, urging to touch Jean and unable to do it. Soon, Jean added a second finger. He had wanted Marco to wait longer and beg for it, but he himself wasn’t able to hold any much longer. Under his hands, Marco was shivering and biting his lips not to let out a moan.

“J-Jean…”  
“Say it…”  
“Jean, please…”  
“ _Say it_.”  
“I beg you, Jean, please fuck me!”

Jean let out a groan, opened up his pants and lifted Marco’s hips.

“T’was s’posed to be a punishment”, he managed to mumble against Marco’s lips.  
“I know, I know, please hurry, Jean”, answered Marco in his ear with a husky voice.

And Jean entered him, kissing him with fierce passion. Marco couldn’t help but let out a cry, and Jean swiftly covered his mouth with his hand. He slowed down, as they heard the sound of boots outside the hangar.

“I tell you I heard a cry…”  
“I didn’t say I don’t believe you, Conny, I said we’d better not enter here. I was told couples come in here for… Well, you know.”  
“Are you serious, Eren?!”  
“Do I look like I’m joking? But if you want to interrupt them, go on and enter. I’m sure they will be really pleased to see you.”

The sound of their steps slowly decreased and Jean took back his hand.

“That was close. We’d have heard of it for years if they had entered.”  
“Mmh-mmh”, answered Marco.

Slowly, Jean resumed rocking his hips back-and-forth, pressing against Marco’s sensible point and according to his rhythm. Gradually, Marco felt pleasure taking control of his body, clenching over Jean and struggling to escape the tight embrace of the straps. Jean was going faster and deeper, panting against Marco’s throat.

“J-Jean, I’m close…”  
“Me too…”  
“Jean!” cried out Marco as he came.  
“M-Marco don’t call my name like this…” said Jean before letting go.

They stood like this for a moment, and Jean pulled back.

“Jean, it’s starting to hurt”, said Marco as he pointed his chin toward his tied wrists.

Jean untied the straps from the door and gave him his pants. Marco put his clothes back on, then his gear, and they opened the door.

Stopped.

Blushed.

“…Marco, why is there strap marks on your wrists?” said Mike as he crossed his arms with a mischievous smile.

_Never let the straps on_ , thought Jean as Marco crushed his foot.


	7. Out Of The Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for threesome (EreMarcoJean).

Marco rolled and lied on is back, snoring softly. On his sides, Eren curled up against him, his face buried in his neck, while Jean, lying on his belly, grabbed his waist and pulled him closer. A soft sigh escape Marco’s lips as he warmed up. Jean finally opened an eye, saw Eren a bit too close from Marco and pushed him away. Then he snuggled up against Marco and, a smile on his face, got back to sleep. It did not take long for Eren to shiver, and he woke up groaning.

His eyes fell onto Jean and, frowning, he pulled him away from Marco and laid back, his head on his chest and a leg between his. Jean felt the cold on his skin and, trying to roll back to Marco’s warmth, only got tangled up in the sheets and fell out of bed with a muffled sound. He almost cursed, but his gaze fell upon Marco’s sleeping face and he swallowed all the F-words that had come to his mind. He sighed, climbed on the bed and put the sheets back on Marco and Eren, before laying besides them.

Eren opened an eye and looked at him.

“You don’t push me out of the bed?”  
“Too lazy.”  
“Good.”

Eren spread even more, hugging Marco who slept as soundly as ever.

“Don’t push your luck”, mumbled Jean as he grabbed Marco.  
“Let me sleep.”

Eren sounded so sleepy already, and the bed was so warm, and Jean felt so comfortable… He drifted back to sleep.

“Don’t tell me they got back to sleep?” whispered Marco as he watched them sleeping peacefully. He chuckled and ruffled their hair, before caressing both of their body in a lustful way. He had closed his eyes and pretended to sleep, hoping to provoke a new fight between them, but he suddenly froze. Jean’s hand had slid across his chest, and Eren’s had slip between his thighs, his cold fingers searching for his warmth. He bit his lip and held back a moan. Jean’s lips softly brushed against his shoulder as Eren held him even tighter, and Marco couldn’t help but gasp.

“So you were awake…” said Jean with a soft, playful voice.  
“He’s been awake all along…” answered Eren with a smile.  
“I wasn’t!” he cried out in a high-pitched voice.  
“Liar! Your ears are red”, protested Eren.  
“What shall we do to him as a payback?” asked Jean, his hand stroking Marco’s cheek as if he wanted to blow away his freckles.  
“Don’t you have any idea?” said Eren as he sat up, his hair all messed up. “Brr, it’s really cold out there”, he added with a shiver.

Jean’s gaze followed the lines of his muscled torso, the rough angles of his hips as he held out a hand to grab the remote and start the heaters. Then, his eyes fell back on Marco, on the soft curves of his shoulders, guessing the others under the sheets. Marco looked at them both, his heart pounding stronger and stronger.

“I think…” started Eren.  
“We should mess him up”, interrupted Jean as he sat up as well, his hands pressing on the mattress on each side of Marco’s hips.  
“Jean, I got an idea. Listen up.”

Eren grabbed Jean and leaned toward him, his skin brushing against Marco’s. He murmured something in his ear, so low that Marco couldn’t hear. They both look at him with a mischievous smile and he started to fear what was coming. The bedroom was heating up rapidly and they pushed back the covers on Marco. He couldn’t do anything but stare at them, leaning over him and looking in each over eyes, their lips coming closer as they bent over him.

“What are you guys doing?” he said in a low, hushed voice.

None of them answered and they kissed, first slowly and almost chastely, becoming more and more passionate as they hugged each other, their hands sliding faster and faster on their bodies. Eren moaned as Jean bit his neck, and Marco couldn’t help but shiver at the sight: Jean had grabbed Eren and lifted him up, exposing him to Marco’s lustful gaze. It was so rare for Eren to accept Jean pinning him down, but it was actually happening; and Marco held out a hand to caress him as he moaned softly, Jean’s hands stroking him gently.

There was a clapping sound, and Marco stared at his hand, astonished: Jean had slapped it, forbidding him to touch Eren. Eren gazed at him from the corner of his eye, as Jean’s hands worked heartily over him, preparing him with soft, gentle touches, and Marco gasped. He tried again to get at them, urging to kiss Jean and to caress Eren, and suddenly realized: he had been tucked under the covers as they moved, and couldn’t do a single thing.

Jean smiled devilishly when he saw that Marco had understood their manoeuvre, and he pushed down Eren, kissing his collarbones and marking him. Eren escaped his grasp and leaned over Marco, his hands on each side of his face, his green eyes veiled by the excitation staring at him, his chest occasionally brushing against his. He stirred up his ass, smiling right at him.

“Eren…” he gasped as he struggled to at least touch himself, his shaft appearing under the covers.  
“Are you repenting?” said Eren in a husky voice, suppressing a moan as Jean’s fingers hit his sensible spot. “J-Jean…”, he groaned nonetheless, curving the small of his back.  
“Eren, stand still”, grumbled Jean, before looking up and staring at Marco. “Say sorry down on your knees and perhaps we’ll forgive you.”

Then, he leaned over Eren and nibbled his ear, making him moan louder.

“You better hurry up, or Eren…”  
“M-Marco”, groaned Eren, “say you’re sorry.”  
“Alright, alright, you guys won! I’m sorry I deceived you, now let m-”

He couldn’t finish his sentence, as Eren kissed him deeply, his hand sliding down on his stomach toward his cock.

“You’re already this hard…” he hushed with a smile.  
“It’s the pot calling the kettle black”, answered Marco.

Jean pushed up the covers, creating a rope that tied him down under Eren. Eren held up a hand and stroke Marco’s lips, which parted and sucked him in.

“Jean”, he breathed, “you better stop or I’ll definitely lose it.”

Jean sighed but stepped back and climbed back on the bed, stroking Marco’s chest. Eren took back his hand and laid it on his crotch, before inserting a finger in him. Marco arched his back and Jean kissed him deeply as he spread out his legs, begging for more. It did not take long for him to be prepared, and Eren turned around, presenting him his rear end as he took him in his mouth. Eren exchanged a look with Jean, who switched places once more and kneeled on the bed, grabbing Marco’s hips and pulling him closer. His throbbing cock slid along his butts, pocking against his hole, and he finally entered him with a pant.

Eren moaned loudly as Marco’s fingernails dig into his flesh, pressing him against his tongue, and Jean pulled back. He grabbed Eren’s hair and pushed on the back of his neck, forcing him to take Marco in even deeper, and thrusted with a groan. Marco was twitching, and he knew he would not last long like this. Jean kept thrusting, almost tenderly, as Eren’s tongue curled up around him, his hands reaching for his ass and spreading him even more.

“No more”, Marco cried out as Eren’s finger entered him alongside Jean’s shaft. “I can’t… Please, please”, he begged forcefully.

Eren pulled back and looked up at Jean, who was flushed red, grinding his teeth.

“I’m not sure, is his soft spot here?” he asked with a smile as he pressed directly against it, as he knew perfectly where it was.

Marco cried out and came, without Eren having enough time to pull back.

“Seems so”, answered Jean with a new thrust. “Ah, crap, I’m losing it…”, he said with a groan.

He thrusted in one last time and came, before pulling back and laying down next to Marco. Eren looked at them, astonished.

“And you’d let me like that?” he said, showing his painfully erect cock and leaking hole.  
“No, of course not…” answered Marco.  
“After all, isn’t it one long lazy Sunday?”


End file.
